Letting Go
by aj aki fuyu and tsuki
Summary: After breaking up with his girlfriend, Spencer wants her back. Only to find that she is with Kai. He will go to extreme measures to get her back. Longer summary inside. No flames! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is not A.J. 0153 this is Blitzkrieg Angel. I'm just posting this for her. So A.J.0153 I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: A.J.0153 owns her characters (Angel, Sillver, and Star and other characters!) and the plot! So no stealing! She doesn't own Beyblade!

Pairings: Kai/Oc, Max/Oc, Rei/Oc, Tyson/Oc, and Hiro/Oc. More couples may come later!

Summary: Okay, so what's going on is that after Spencer breaks up with his girlfriend he wants her back. But comes to see that she is going out with Kai. He will go to extreme measures to get her back. What's going to happen to Kai? Will Spencer get his girlfriend back? Or will he give up and see who REALLY loves him? Please R&R!

Chapter 1- The Ending of the Begging

She sat there quietly, just staring into space and thinking about what happened in the morning. With the sound of beybattles and Kai working the guys out, by running them around the dojo.

-------Flashback-------

"Angel, can I tell you something?" Spencer asked letting go of her hand, sitting down at a near bench at the park. "Yeah anything"  
Angel said with a smile on her face like always. "I need sometime to think and get my feelings straight." With each word he said her smile fainted. "Who is it?" Angel asked, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Its nobody." He replied, raising his right hand and wiping away her tears. "Your lieing, because if it was nobody then you wouldn't be breaking up with me." She said backing away from him.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just not sure right now." He said. "Alright don't tell me, but I think we should go on with things if your not sure. So lets give this an end." She said getting up and starting to walk away. "No," Spencer said grabbing her hand. "I-" "Spencer, let go. I know that you will end this, lets make it easier on ourselves. Okay? Now let go." She said trieing to hold back her tears. He let go. When he did, she started to run towards Silver and Star's house. Also her house.

-------Flashback-------

She snapped out of her thinking when Dranzer landed next to her, after Kai lost his match. She picked the beyblade up. She walked over to him and said, "If you want I can fix it." "You can do that?" Tyson asked out of curosity. "Hey, I use to beyblade too you know. Or did you forget?" She said. "No." Tyson said. "So, you want me to fix it or not?" She asked Kai. "Hn." He said. "I'll take that as a 'yes"  
She said. She started to walk in to the dojo to get her backpack. "Hey, are the guys done yet?" Asked Star. "I don't know, I just came in her to get my laptop and beyblade parts." She replied getting her backpack and her laptop on the small table.

Then she went back to where the guys were. "Okay, tomorrow in the afternoon, practice." Kai said almost screaming. Then Angel went and screamed, "THEY'RE DONE YOU TWO!" "WE HEARD!" Sill (Silver) and Star screamed. All the guys walked into the dojo.  
Kai stayed to see what Angel was doing to his blade. She opened her laptop and set the blade infront of her laptop, which had a camera to calculate the damage, to see what to fix. Neither of them talked until she was done and said, "Here all done, good as new." Angel told him handing him his blade. "Thanks." He said. "Ohh, so you do talk." She said, just playing.

"You and Spencer broke up today." He said. "How did you know?" She asked him. "I heard the conversation in the park." He replied.  
"Ohh." She said sadly, starting to cry, but trieing not to. "You need to get over him, he doesn't deserve your tears." He said walking into the dojo, not waiting nor wanting a response. She closed her laptop and also walked in. "Dinner is ready." Tyson's grandpa informed her.  
"Hey, aren't you going to eat Angel?" Asked Star. "No, I am going home. I'm not hungry." She said walking toward the door. When she got home she took a shower.

Then after brushing her curly black hair and getting her pajamas on she went to the kitchen and got some milk and chocalate chip cookies. She walked to her room to get her guitar, then she remembered what Kai said. 'You need to get over him, he doesn't deserve your tears.' "How can I?" She asked herself.

Okay there is chapter 1. Please review and NO Flames! Thank you for reading.

To A.J. 0153: I hope you like it! I corrected a few things, please don't be mad. Its great so far! Later! 


	2. Chapter 2 Play Pretend

Thanks so much to Blitzkrieg Angel for her help. Anyway, I don't own beblade (just Angel , Silver , Star) , The plot, no stealing hope you like it. 

Chapter 2 - Play Pretend

It was early when angel was working on her laptop . Then it said "You have Mail" , she went to the mail box to see who it was . "Spencer" She said to herself . The e-mail read : "Angel I know have done a lot things in the past . But this time I swear that if you give me one more chance I'll change for real . You have to belive me " She read up to there and then deleted the messege and thought back .

-------Flash back--------

"Give me on more chance this time for real." Begged spencer ."Fine just one more and thats it. " She said . That same day she was walking home from practice and then saw spencer and this girl making out at the park . He begged and begged and somehow always got his way another chance and then again he cheeted on her . He was already on his last and that was it and he ended up wanting time .

--------------end of flash back---------

After that she looked up at her address book and blocked him out so he couldn't send no more e-mails . "One more chance yeah right I am no fool. " She said to herself . Then went back to her guitar and writing than she came up with something . The first verse read as she wrote it down then came the rest of it .

/"Im gettin a little tired of ya broken promises, promises Looking at your pager seeing different numbers and numbers Call you on ya cell, ya hangin with ya fellas ya fellas Hanging with my girls you always gettin jealous 'n' jealous. I was with you when you didn't have no dollas no dollas,  
Hangin at the crib chillin wit ya mama ya mama Never fronted you never brought the drama the drama Now ya flipped the script playa pleeeease No im not the one Say it again, say it again, oh No im not the one You do or you dont/

chorus/ You do or you don't, don't You will or you won't, won't No more, no more baby ima do right You can or you can't, can't Be a man, be a man, man No more, no more baby ima do right/

/(2nd verse)  
You treat me like a lady when you open doors and doors But then you wanna front when ya wit your boys your boys How you gonna play me when i bought ya clothes ya clothes The clothes that you be wearin when you wit ya boyz ya boyz You know you never thought that i would have the nerve the nerve Think about it most since you at the curb the curb blowin up my pager say you want a chance a chance Listen when i say playa pleeeease/

chorus /You do or you don't don't You will or you won't won't No more, no more baby ima do right You can or you can't can't Be a man, be a man, man No more, no more baby ima do right No im not the one, baby imma do right No im not the one, baby imma do right No im not the one, baby imma do right No im not the one, baby imma do right/

/(Bridge)  
I just wana know.  
What happened to our love?  
We used to be best friends.  
Where did it go wrong?  
When ya gonna see.  
How good it is with me?  
Im tired, and im through with all your, listen yea/

Kiely Ki's rap /Ay yo you promised me kate spade But that was last year, boy in the 8th grade And you ain't biggie baby boy, so no it aint one more chance When ya friends around you dont wanna hold my hand And now you see a girl styling And wildin inside the mix Hoppin out the whips The whips, the five, the six Yes fly chrome So pardon my tone Here go a quater go call Tyrone You do, or you doooooooooon't/

chorus to fade/ You do or you don't don't You will or you won't won't No more, no more ,baby ima do right You can or you can't can't Be a man, be a man, man No more, no more baby ima do right No im not the one, sing it again, sing it again girls No im not the one, im tired of hearing baby imma do right No im not the one, never again never again no, no No im not the one, baby imma do right No im not the one Say it again, sa say it say it again No im not the one Say it again, sa say it say it again No im not the one I can do bad all by my self No im not the one Im not the one, the oooooooooooone"/ (Repeat chorus till the song fades)

She grabed her guitar agen and starded to play the song .

-------At Tysons Dojo-------

Everybody was out on a date Rei and sill , Max and Star , Tyson and Mariah . He was in the living room fliping throught the channels when he noteced a light baby blue sweater . To the right it said Angel . He got up and picked it up . "She left this" he said to himself out loud . "Should I take to her" he said in his head . Then after a small debate in his head he walked out the door to the direction of her house .

----------- In Angel Room ---------------

"I should change." She thought she always got this thing when someone was coming. So she got up and went to her closet . She got a dark blue mini skirt , blueish shirt that said "Angel" in Dark blue . Her shoes, a necklace, some make up, and lipgloss . "Where is my blue sweater? " She asked herself . Then the door rang she ran down stairs . "I'M COMING!" She screamed half way there . She opened the door to find Kai with her blue sweater . "Hey where did you find it ?" She asked as he handed it to her . "At Tyson's house." he replied . " Thanks. " She said . "Wanna come in? " She asked him . "No thanks I'm going to the park. "He said walking out . "Can I come? " Angel asked curiously . "Yeah. " He said . "Let me get the keys ." She said going in quickly and locking the door . "Where were you going ?" He asked looking at her . "No where I just got dressed I was bored. " She said . They got to the park and walked around a bit just taking about ramdom things mostly beyblades . It had been around and hour and 30 minutes .

"After this I was suppose to get something to eat. Wanna come? " He asked . "Yeah." They walked to this near sea food reastaruant . When they were already seated Spencer saw them . He walked over to there table . "Angel." He said surprised . "What are you doing here with him?" He asked . Before she could speak Kai said, "Shes here on a date. Right Angel. " said Kai giving her a look that practicly said play along . "Yeah I am. " She said then the waiter came with the food . Spencer walked out of the restaruent so angry "You're going to pay Kai. " He said .

When they finished Kai walked her home ."Thanks so much for what you did in there, but now you know you're going to have keep this up right?" She said " Yeah I know, but its okay. " Hereplied and leaned down to kiss her softly for a few minutes he broke the kiss and said "Good night" and went to his house . Angel walked in and heard Sill say " You just broke up with a guy and your already with another one." said Sill . "Sill you sawthat?" She asked blushing like mad . "Yeah." Said Star. "We both did." They said . "Okay just shut up about it and don't tell anyone okay." She said running up stairs . She changed into her pjamas again and turned off her laptop and went to bed .

Okay that was chapter 2 I hope you liked it and sorry if chapter 1 was short. Please review. NO FLAMES! Just like Blitzkrieg Angel said.

Thanks and I'll be back guys.

a.j.0153


	3. Chapter 3 The Games Begin

Sorry I took so long . 

A.J. 0153 doesn't own beyblade. She owns the plot, no stealing.

A.J. 0153 would like to thank everyone for reviewing. It is most appreciated.  
Hey everyone its my fault for taking so long. A.J. sent this chapter to me a few days ago. So, don't blame her, blame me. I've been really out of it. If you are angry email me and yell at me. Its not A.J. 0153 fault. Another thing I did this chapter different. So let A.J.0153know what you think.My deepest apologies.-Blitzkrieg Angel Letting Go

Chapter 3 The Game Begins

It was kinda early when Angel woke up about 6:00 a.m. . She got out of bed, brushed her teeth, took a shower, put on her clothes, and brushed her hair. Went downstairs quietly and went to get breakfast . She wasn't so hungry so she only ate a bit of her cereal . Then heard her cell phone . "Hello." She said putting her plate in dish washer .

"Angel you need to listen to me please, I I've done a lot but don't hang up please. " Begged Spencer on the other line .

"Why shouldn't I? " She asked in a normal tone, but he could tell she was upset and angry at him .

"Please you have to meet me at the park in 30 minutes where we always met before." He said begging .

"I'll see if I can. I don't know." She said trieng to think of an excuse not to go .

"Its kinda ...,"she couldn't think of anything "I'll see if I can. " She said .

"Thanks." He said and hung up .

She really didn't know if she should go, but anyway she went upstairs, got her sweater, and her beyblade . And headed to the park . It was around 6:40 when he called so around 7:20 she got there in a few minutes . She spotted Kai, but after last night she was way to embaressed . So she sat on the bench near her . Kai saw her there and wondered what she was here for . He walked up to her.

"What are you doing here so early? " He asked she looked up at him and blushed .

"Spencer called and said to meet him here so I came to see what he wanted." She said looking down .

"Be careful okay " He said kinda worried.

"No its you who is supposed to be careful after what happend last night at the restaurant ... Spencer looked mad. " She said looking at him as he sat down next to her.

"I'll be fine and when he comes I'll be over there practiceing and hearing the conversation." He said looking at her .

"Thanks." She said with a smile .  
"Or better yet stay to make sure you're okay." He said as Spencer spotted her and came over .

"Angel you came." He said as she got up .

"Yeah I did." She said nervously .

" What is he doing here? " He asked when he saw Kai .  
"I am her boyfriend if you haven't already forgotten. " Kai said getting up and standing beside her .  
"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked before it could get worse.  
"Why are you with him?" He asked her.  
" I just am. " She said not wanting to explain or make up an excuse.

"But you can't because your supposed to be with me." He said grabbing her hands.

"No I can't I'm already with Kai I won't turn like you anytime soon." She said trieing to get loose.  
Kai saw her struggleing to let go.  
"Let her go Spencer." Kai said stepping forward to help her .  
He held her tighter and pulled her close and kissed her . Kai didn't wait another second and spencer off of her .  
"STOP IT LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screamed at him as she turned around and ran to Kai hugging him really tight and hideing her face in his chest .

"Don't get involved in this Kai " Spencer said trieing to get Angel away from him .  
"I can get in what ever I want Spencer. Now leave." He said holding Angel tight and showing no sign of letting go.  
"NO I WON'T!" He screamed trieing even harder to get Angel.

Angel held really tight to Kai then let go and slapped Spencer as hard as she could. Then started to run.

"Angel wait! " Kai screamed as he ran after her .

Okay sorry if it waz short, but anyway R&R NO FLAMES!

Thanks a.j.0153


End file.
